1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to geothermal energy recovery and, in particular, to a method of producing geothermal brines having high contents of dissolved salts.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Geothermal energy in the form of natural steam and hot brine is a natural resource of substantial magnitude. At present, only a few attempts have been made to recover this energy and these attempts have been directed almost entirely to the production of steam from subterranean natural steam reservoirs. Unfortunately, most geothermal energy exists as hot, subterranean brines which are difficult to process for heat recovery because of their high corrosive and scaling characteristics. Attempts have been made to position heat exchangers in well bores penetrating a geothermal brine interval. These attempts have not been successful because of the corrosive attack and scaling of the heat exchanger surfaces by the subterranean brines. Attempts have been made to produce geothermal brine, depressuring the brine as required for lifting to the surface. Unfortunately, the brine releases carbon dioxide and other congeneric gases as it is depressured, upsetting the solubility equilibrium of its dissolved salts and depositing copious quantities of calcium carbonate, often plugging the well within the first or second week of attempted production.